The king in his castle
by Remui
Summary: Just before leaving for the New World, Straw Hats decide to turn back and pay a visit to Water 7. However, something seems off about the Galley-La when they arrive. When Franky's and Iceburg's beliefs clash over the Floating City project, it's up to the crew to discover the truth and stop the disaster that looms over the city. Written for opbigbang 2016.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is my entry for One Piece Big Bang 2015-2016.

-I would like to thank the artist working with me, Unirizz for beautiful art and lots of fun with tossing ideas around. Iceburg definitely looked good in white :)

-A big thank you to the organizators of this event and other participators. It's been a lot of fun!

-Also, a big thank you to an239 for beating this fic.

 **Trigger warnings:** implied character death; implied suicide; grieving and some swearing

* * *

Chapter 1

'Come visit Water 7 before you leave for New World.'

The message was crumpled, worn out by long journey and hazardous delivery. Greasy fingerprints marred the paper. It looked like something torn out of the factory manual at moment's notice - and such it probably was.

Leaning over the table, Nami frowned, her eyes tracing uneven letters smudged over the cracks and dirt. She could feel Sanji's eyes flicking to her from his post by the counter. The two of them were alone in Sunny's kitchen, enjoying a peace and quiet of early morning hours.

The peace which was interrupted by mail. It wasn't the message itself that had Nami worried, though. She took the scrap of paper and checked the other side, looking for any further information.

"Paulie?" she dropped the message back onto the table, looking away through the window into the sea beyond. Her fingers tapped on the signature absentmindedly.

"That's what got me thinking as well." Sanji turned back to the pots on the cooker. "It came this morning. The envelope was addressed to all of us. As a crew." Sanji prodded at the steaming vegetables on the pan. A refreshing scent of coffee was wafting from

the cups on the table.

Sanji's workplace wasn't a dining hall, but it was still open to visitors.

"You think something happened to Iceburg?" Nami frowned. "It's not like Paulie to go out of his way and try to contact us like that."

The thought must have appeared to him as well, still Sanji took his time to consider the question.

"There is no way newspapers would be quiet about it... had something really happened," he said.

Nami looked around in search of the most recent issue. It was already folded away in a stand on the far side of the counter. She reached for it nevertheless, glancing at rubrics below. The echoes of their comeback have died out long ago - instead, she spotted a small adnotation near the end about recent adventure on Fishmen Island.

She peered closer, momentarily distracted.

'Internal struggles', huh.

"The guys need to see that," she said, returning to the problem at hand. She folded the newspaper and reached out for her coffee. "All of them."

"Yeah." Sanji took the pan from the cooker, putting its' contents into a bigger bowl to his side. He reached for the cuttlery.

Nami looked at him closely as the clues started to add up, forming the answer to his uncharacteristically quiet demanour this morning.

"Sanji... You don't want to go back there, do you?" In this clean, sweet-smelling kitchen, the halt in Sanji's work was enough of the answer.

"Water 7 wasn't exactly a happy place for us."

It wasn't.

oOo

They saw the message and argued.

It could be a trap, said Usopp, snatching the note and inspecting it closely in search of a hidden marks of forgery or secret messages. They just got back together after a two long years of separation. It stands to reason for Marines to try lure them back before they leave into New World.

Marines are too much of a justice braggers to try such a trick, said Zoro. It's not their style. That was when Sanji said that barbarians like Zoro should be the last to give his opinion on any style, much less of other's.

Ensuing fight quickly escalated and moved outside to the upper deck so that further discussion oscilated in smaller company, hovering between risk assessment of bounty hunter at work and the need to put their worries to rest.

It stretched until their captain spoke out.

(After a bit of prodding, admittedly.)

oOo

"We are going back." Luffy ignored protests on Usopp's part. "If it turns out to be bounty hunters trap, we kick their butts."

oOo

Wind hummed in the sails, swinging loose ropes and rustling twigs of her orange trees. Nami looked up with a sigh at the bright sky above, searching for clouds.

She glanced back down at the log pose on her wrist.

"The sea is calm," she said to noone in particular. She frowned. The additional log pose hand, blessfully forgotten by Luffy, was still moving erratically, jumping back and forth in it's glass confinement.

With some luck and sufficient distraction, Nami would be able to set Sunny a new course that wouldn't involve potentially doombringing stops.

"A lovely day, isn't it?" She smiled as a sight of a big, black afro casted a shadow over her maps. Brook was unusually quiet this morning, letting the destination discussion happen without much of his contribution.

"We could use a bit more of wind, actually." Emergency propel systems Sunny had could be needed when passing the Florian Triangle. They needed to use more conventional iads to bring them there in the meantime. "We will be passing through the Triangle... You think we will need Coup de Bust?"

"This place has many dangers." For a jovial companion like Brook, the skeleton's face was problematically expressioneless. Two years probably have felt like an hour compared to the time he spent drifting back there.

"I know it feels like turning back for you," said Nami. She couldn't place the sense of wrongness about the situation at first, but now decided to give it a try. "Even if we pass the place we met you first. Know that you're one of us and we value your say."

"I decided to join you after long years of solitude." Skeleton fingers scraped at bone-white chin. "Experience tells me no matter how long is the road I choose, a happy company makes it of equal lenght... I believe we are right to turn."

Nami smiled at warm words. Still...

"My Mother used to travel a lot," she looked at the sea before her. "She told me that sailors, especially the marines were supersticious lot." Maybe bringing this up to Brook wasn't a good idea, but who could know more about curses than him? "There was that one superstition saying that it's a bad luck to turn back from your course so sudden."

Above them, the wind kept tugging at sails and ropes.

The log pose at her wrist kept struggling, pointing backwards.

oOo

Short notice orders were a common part of soldier's life. Therefore, the announcement caught hardly anyone off-guard. No matter how long stationed soldiers were or how strategicaly important their base was, every marine was living with underlying readiness to move. Now, prodding at his plate and listening to the organised shuffle of feet on the corridor, Vice-admiral Jonathan glanced at the map sprawled across the rest of his table, otherwise occupied by steaming soup plate. A rich mushroom scent was conquering slowly the room. A small, round window on his left was open but still offered little relief of the atmosphere. The two days journey to Water 7 were coming to a close.

Simple as the order was, the feeling of impending complications was relentless. Jonathan looked up in search of his coffee. He was sure he had it brought here.

Maybe he worried too much, just like his wife said before he left. Maybe he really should treat this mission as a holiday. 'You deserve a break from this stronghold,' she said. 'As do your people.'

"Sir?" The attendand's voice shook Jonathan out of his thoughts. He looked up at freckled, round face of the new recruit. He had yet to build the muscles of regular soldiers. Jonathan tried to remember the application forms he must have signed for trainee's enrollment. None memory came.

Perhaps he needed a break.

"Is something a matter?" he asked. The attendant looked troubled. Jonathan knew that a lot of recruits felt lost when exposed to G8's code of conduct for a first time.

Meal regulation was only the beginning.

Recruit seemed battling his own thoughts.

"Just ask," Jonathan got back to his plate. No carrot this time. A small relief like a pebble of happiness in a quiet, mushroom-lined day.

"I heard the older soldiers talking, sir," attendant stood attention, seemingly trying to compensate for speaking what other officers could deem as out of turn. "This is our first outside mission in years, sir. Outside the stronghold that is, sir. Is something wrong at Water 7?"

Gossip was inseparable part of marine's life, too. Jonathan looked at the recruit.

"Delegation is important part of marine's duty. This mission will be a part of a training preparing you to shoulder this duty."

"So Water 7 is not in danger, sir?" A slightly hopeful note prodded memory. Jonathan remembered something about the latest recruits coming from G8's region.

"It's for us to assess." Either way, Water 7 was going to be interesting place to visit. The most important contractor of Navy and, apparently, home of one of the Straw Hats. Jonathan glanced at even row of wanted posters lining up the nearby wall. He was aware of gossips caused by assembling this small gallery in his office, yet he didn't mind it. Keep your enemies closer and all.

Blue hair and outragous chin stood out from the gallery of misfits. Jonathan found himself almost wishing to meet the newest pirate. Straw Hat's unappreciated quality the posters didn't mention was loyalty.

Water 7 was full of loyal people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting out of the Florian Triangle was a relief.

Nami took in a bright, sun-basked city before her. Water 7 was definitely an improvement from the usual view from behind the steerwheel. "You guys ready?" she felt grin split her face, feeling a salty breeze, mixed with hints of alges and rust. She was so going to enjoy the sunshine again.

Gradual hustle behind her announced the other Strawhats joining her on the deck.

"Whoooo...!" in alarming display of agreement, Luffy's, Chopper's and Usopp's eyes glowed with awe. She followed their eyes.

"Another train?" She remembered the article that crossed her shortly after their reunion at Saboady. It looked even more impressive when seen in person. "Well, good to know the city is growing."

"Yeah, it is." A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see Franky. "We won't be staying long if there ain't need, though. This place's too open."

"I can always take Sunny to the other side of the island," Nami glanced at Luffy who seemed be too preoccupied planning the upcoming visit to hear. Sailing around the city should be no problem for him, no matter how eagerly he looked forward to land. Their last hiding spot should be still accessible...

"There is no place that could hide such super ship like Sunny." Only now Nami noticed a small briefcase the cyborg was carrying. Was he going to look for some special parts here? "If it's gonna get us some time, though, then go ahead."

"Good. We'll take a look on the city this way, too."

oOo

Their landing was a complicated process of initial hesitation battling poorly restrained enthusiasm.

It didn't help that on their way Usopp has spotted at least five new restaurants and an Yagara Bulls' Hire Centre. Not long after anchoring, the Straw Hats walked through the port in a loosely formed group ("We should stick together for at least for the greetings." Nami wasn't sure how the idea would work in practice, but that was the sensible thing to do).

Before they knew it, they were hugging, laughing and, in some cases, shedding manly tears with Zambai, who was temporarily forgetting a small group of confused tourists queueing around him for orders. He was selling refreshemnt to the port visitors, they learnt later on their way.

Zambai wasn't the only one with enterprise duties.

Soon, they found Kop and Scholzo, dutifully taking down orders from port visitors and passing them onto Zambai ("It helps to save time and my feet, Bro."). Kiev and Tamagon were on delivery duty today, carrying the orders to their designated customers ("Fifteen minutes guarantee!"), while Kiwi and Mozu supplied the goods from their own cellar at formerly Blueno's Bar. Franky Family has taken into a whole new journey, thought Nami.

Somehow, she doubted that they had been the ones setting this course.

"Man, it's so good to see you guys." Zambai grinned and flopped down onto the seat by the table, motioning Straw Hats to join him. A bustle of voices around them seemed endless - Twin's bar was busy and it didn't look like it was a one-time occurance. Nami watched Mozu walk from table to table, bringing orders and receiving payments with ease that spoke of a long-term practice. She put away that thought for later and sipped at her cola.

At the other side of the room, she saw Luffy and Chopper rushing towards the sweets stand. Sanji followed them closely.

"I see you guys are busy." Franky glanced at the bar, where Kiwi chatted with some hulky customer, who sat there surrounded by a group of smaller companions. Row of smaller cups was lining up the table. The end of the line was taken by now dozing in his seat Zoro.

"Never too busy to drink with our Bro!" Zambai beamed, waving at Mozu.

"We feel the same, but our purpose here is different," spoke Nami. Their final agreement was to stay for up to three days - no longer, or the news on their arrival might reach the Marines. "We got message asking us to come."

Zambai squinted over his tankard at the produced paper. "Paulie, eh? 'thought the bastard's too busy running errands at Galley-La to bother others..."

"What do you mean?" Usopp frowned. He was leaning comfortably back in his chair, though Nami could see familiar signs of fake confidence. Well, it's not like only Robin had the history with this place... She pushed aside the thought.

"He's the vice-president now, Bro." Zambai gulped his drink down. The empty tankard was set with a clink on the table. "'been for, like, a year now. Not sure how he's doing, though. It's not like you can get a decent talk with those shipwright bastards lately..."

"They got some new project... It's on the house," Mozu said, seeing Nami open her mouth in protest as a new set of cola bottles arrived. She straightened out and regarded her guests with happy, shiny eyes. "We're so glad to see you guys."

"A new project?" Franky raised his eyebrows. "Who's the contractor?"

"Don't know." Mozu shook her head. "It's just like Zambai said - we don't see those guys lately. They don't even go down to my bar anymore, not the old team. I come to the headquarters to collect orders, but haven't seen them around here in ages as well."

"The port looked very busy when we passed it," remarked Robin. "Perhaps they fell behind with deadlines?"

This time it was Franky who shook his head. "Galley-La never falls behind with workload. Even with that idiot Iceburg out of commission. He hires hardworking lads only."

"I guess it's contagious, " mused Nami. Damn, it must be in their blood by now. "Come to think of that, rebuilding the city year after year must be taxing... Aqua Laguna has terrifying destructive force."

"The last one hit us really hard," a shadow passed over Mozu's eyes. She crossed her arms over her stomach, as if hesitatnt to linger by the table. "Part of the town has sunk... Old Shoelace market and Niego's Workshop," she added quickly, seeing Franky's alarmed expression.

"Noone's been hurt, mind you," interjected Zambai. "We got the lads out in time, though old Niego is blaming loss of property on Ice Bro."

"Not a big change, here." Mozu sighed and gave a quick glance around to see if anyone wants to make another order. She left, seeing a hand raised in a crowd. Nami watched her from her place. They sure changed a lot. Speaking of change...

"Old Niego, Old Niego..." Franky frowned. "Wasn't that that old geezer with Yagara Bull saddles shop? He used to come round to buy scrap metal."

"The one 'n only, Boss." Zambai nodded solemny. "Only he's no longer in the business, so to say, given how his workshop is gone. He's rebranding now, though. Was saying something 'bout nail and clamp shop last time we spoke."

"Not even Aqua Laguna can pry this geezer out of this island," muttered Franky. He rubbed at his chin, thoughtful.

"So you guys don't know how is Iceburg doing?" asked Nami. Somehow she had impression of Franky's gang of misfits being at much better terms when they last has seen them.

"Nah. But I guess you'll be able to see him if you ask." Zambai looked at them with thoughtful expression. "I guess things can't change that much, can they?"

oOo

The official history of Galley-La claimed its' seven-dock structure to come from seven competing, separate shipyards based on the island. The imperative word being 'once', the conflict stretched to the current times. However, under president's watchful eye it was turning into admittingly constructive rivalry where all sides contributed to the end outcome of each project. Some traditions, however, remained -a fossils of past administration- such as inherent reluctance of workers to open the main dock doors ("It's so that noone looks what's going on inside there. Noone wants others to peek, Bro").

They found Paulie at the at the scrapyard, surrounded by a group of workers.

"It's you guys!" Paulie practically beamed at their sight. The accompaning workers were eyeing them with varying stages of apprehension. She saw no familiar faces among them.

"It's so good to see you!" after exchange of hand-shakes, Paulie looked at the group, grinning. Despite short introduction and his best efforts, he still seemed a bit unnerved by Brook. "I wanted to talk with you now when we meet, unless you're tired, of course. Crossing the Triangle must've been a pain," he said.

"We are as happy as you are," Usopp looked around the place. Sometime in between their greetings part of the group dispersed, with Brook, Luffy and Chopper already taking a look at closer tools and sprawled across the boxes plans left in the open. Younger workers were keeping eyes on them all the time. "You wanted to tal-"

"When you're ready, of course. Thank you. We're just about to move on from here to Dock One, so if you follow me we could talk in some more quiet place."

oOo

"Sorry for dragging you guys off the New World all the way here," said Paulie. They were heading towards the main headquarters, passing by busy workshops and noisy warehouses.

Thud of stock being moved or dragged was coming from behind the walls, mixing with shouts of workers trying to organise transport.

Whatever contract Galley-La has entered, it must have been massive. Nami pushed back the haunting thought of the Whitebeard War. Two years should be more than enough for Marines to rebuild its' fleet.

"Nah, don't mention it. I was going to need spare parts anyway, and what better place to get them than here?" Franky kept glancing at the work stations they were passing, a gesture unbeknown to leading their way Paulie. "Unless, that is, you no longer supply pirates." Paulie laughed. "You know the business, Franky. The back door's still open for you guys."

"By the way, where are the other guys? I don't think I have seen any of them ever since coming here."

"You mean Lulu and others old-timers? Still there, don't worry. I just sent them to different docks, so they could show the ropes to the new blood."

"Everyone of them?" Nami couldn't stop asking. The vision of Tilestone's booming voice carrying secrets of the trade over the whole working segment conflicted with training discrecy.

"You never hired new guys to Dock One," frowned Franky. "You had to earn your place here."

"Yeah. An unfair world we live in, right? There we are."

They stopped at the main doors. Looking around, Nami had to admit there wasn't that much of a change since the last time she was there - the building was just painted in a different color, and had some small, stubborn plants put here and there put in it's windows. Basically anything sown into the soil of the island had to be resilent and stubborn, she remembered Miss Kokoro's words. Between the beach of scrap metal and moss-filled cracks of the buildings at lower levels, the island didn't offer much growth opportunity.

The upper levels remained tightly urbanised.

They entered the headquarters through the main doors. The room beyond was in fact an elegant corridor, leading to a set of doors. An office desk was situated by the column next to the stairs. "A visitors, Mister Paulie?" came a strange voice. Paulie grunted an affirmation and they saw a new person, so far almost unseen from behind a stack of papers lying on the desk. Nami felt her eyebrows rise at a little girl looking at them earnestly from behind the table. A small plaque at her uniform glinted faintly as she stood up, bowing in greeting. "Welcome to the Galley-La Company. My name is Salia Fastpool, the company secretary. Please ask for assistance, if needed."

Paulie grinned in the silence that followed the introduction. "Didn't expect it, did you? Well, you better get used to it. She may be young now, but keeps us all in check just the same," he said.

"Nice to meet you," managed Nami. The little secretary took her prooffered hand, shaking it solemnly.

"Wasn't there some restriction on employment age?" Nami hissed as they continued through the waiting room.

"Well, it was kind of a problem to balance working hours with her school at first," said Paulie. "Luckily, she's a graduate now. Working full time for two months now."

"Graduated at this age?" Is she a genius?" Usopp seemed as shocked by the idea as Nami felt. He kept glancing back at the doors, shielding them from the little office space and its' young occupant.

"She's doing her best, which is more we could ask for," said Paulie. "Besides, she's getting along with Chimney fabulously."

A waiting room they entered apparently hasn't escaped modifications. Where other waiting halls would be expected to have small, glass tables surrounded by armchairs and occasional stacks of newspapers to skim over when in wait, this one looked every bit like an additional warehouse storage space. A space set up in a hurried determination.

Nami took in the stacks of boxes lining the room, almost reaching the ceiling. Rows of shelves took almost every part of the walls, with tools and smaller parts stored away on these. But these were not the most striking features.

The main floor was mostly taken by bigger boxes and some... machines? models? She tried to guess despite the cloth covers, shielding them from dust and visitors' prying eyes. A small spaces between each provided access paths to the further part of the place.

"This... is your waiting room?" Nami heard Sanji's voice.

"Well, it was." Paulie rubbed the back of his neck, motioning them with other to sit at the bench near the entrance. In the cluster of boxes and protected half-projects, this small convenience went almost unnoticed at first. "Sorry about the way it looks. It has hardly conditions for reception, but this is the safest place out there. Noone unexpected will interrupt us."

"It's a fair deal." said Usopp, stealing glances at the closest shelves. For a moment Nami thought she saw a faint glimmer of metal in the boxes placed there.

"So.. how is Miss Kokoro doing?" she asked. The thought has been nagging her for some time now, ever since she saw the second sea train. "She's still the conductor of Puffing Tom, isn't she? Who's staffing the new train?"

"Miss Kokoro? Oh, she's doing great. Yeah, she's still working on board. Chimney works at Puffing Ice."

"As a sole conductor?" Franky took off his glasses to frown at Paulie.

"I know, I know." Paulie waved his hands. "It was a bit of argument here, actually. It's not like Mister Iceburg's train is risky to operate or anything, but he still wasn't happy with Chimney alone on this route... But we have hired already Salia back then, plus who were we to argue with tradition? The time she has spent on Puffing Tom so far gave her experience no other candidate could have, barring Miss Kokoro. Anyway, the compromise was to put Gonbei on board with her."

"I see." Franky still didn't seem happy with the answer, but decided to let go of it.

"I thought you'd need some special parts before setting off to the New World," Paulie turned to one of the shelves and took out a file. "I got a list of things you might be interested in and ge- Hey! At least listen to the end!" He shouted at slowly dispersing group of Straw Hats. It was no surprise for them to be distracted by stored supplies around, thought Nami. Luffy has been outrightly disinterested in technicalities from the beginning. He was now busy peeking under the lid of the nearest box. For his rubber body, doing it while still seated on the bench was no problem at all. Usopp tried to hide guilty interest in the pack of the tools on nearby shelf.

"Just leave them be, it's not like they'll be of help in stocking up," sighed Nami. The task required focus and careful planning but most of all, a good price negotiation. She stood up, rubbing her hands and feeling a grin spread over her face. Finally they were talking business. "So, before we st-"

"Mister Paulie?" A knock on the doors startled them all. They turned to see Salia's head poking from behind the doors. "Mister Lulu is looking for you..."

"Coming," grunted Paulie. He passed on the file to Franky. "Take a look. Pick up what you need and we'll talk 'bout the rest when I'm back. I'll be back in few minutes."

"Give me that list," Nami stood on her toes to look over Franky's forearm to read the list once Paulie left. The cyborg was already working through the catalogue, crossing off the items with a hand-built-in pen.

"Relax," he said absentmindedly. "I'm taking the necessary parts only. No need to loose displacement... We'll need all we can get in the New World, if Florian Triangle was anything to go by."

"That's not what I meant." Nami gave up her attempts to follow Franky's reading speed. "I need to know the prices of each part."

"What for?" Franky looked at her. She pushed back annoyance. Seriously.

"Market research. You wouldn't think I just know all mnarket trends by heart, would you?" Even the most outra- err profitable price negotiations had to be grounded within reasonable range. She took the proffered list with barely concealed satisfaction.

The list was long and, if lack of Franky's comments scribbled down on the paper was anything to go by, exhaustive. She didn't have much time to ponder on this, though.

"You sure it's okay to just walk around, poking your nose in their stuff?" she said out loud after a while and looking up, hearing a clang that came from Usopp's direction. The group dispersed for good now.

Even now-idle Franky joined the rest of the crew, making his way through relatively cluttered space to the end of the room. Whatever caught his attention, drawn no interest from Luffy and Chopper, who were now checking up on rope bundled on one of the shelves. The end of it somehow ended up tangled Chopper's his antlers - Sanji, with additional help of Robin, was trying his best to calm the reindeer down and remove the line. Luffy's howling laughter wasn't helping. To Nami's left, Zoro has given up on any semblence of attentiveness and was dozing off -again- peacefully, propped up against a wall.

Nami's question was met with cheerful ignorance from Luffy and a shrug from Usopp.

"Man, these tools look really handy," said Usopp instead, looking at his sketches. The tools he's been checking up were already all stored neatly away, a courtesy of multitasking Robin. "I wonder if they have some clamps..."

Franky was already at the end of the room. She saw him moving the cloth to see under it. Freshly fred from line threat Chopper maneuvered towards him while Sanji took on the task of tidying up after the rescue operation.

"Looks sturdy, doesn't it?" she heard Usopp and looked up to see Franky tug at the cloth. It folded, exposing a tangle of pipes leading up to something that looked like a fiant bell. Franky didn't answer, bending over the aparature to see details. "What do you think it is?"

"Not sure," Franky seemed too preoccupied with his discovery to notice Usopp trying to squeeze through the obstacles to join him. "Looks like a bell, doesn't it?"

"More like a clacker," said Franky absentmindedly. He was inspecting gears by the main rail which was holding up the bell.

"So what's these pipes are for?" Nami heard a shuffle as Usopp finally made it through the obstructions and joined Franky. "Are these used at ships anyway?"

"They are not and they won't be this time."

Straw Hats all but jumped as a new voice joined the discussion. They turned to see Iceburg.

He hasn't changed much, decided Nami. Walking towards them with Paulie trailing after him she was reminded of their last meeting two years. Well the only big difference being Iceburg changing outrageous orange suit to classic black.

There was a simple looking necklace around his neck. The stone looked amber to her.

"Straw Hats. I'm glad to see you," Iceburg nodded at Luffy and turned to greet the rest of the pirates. "Excuse me for the state of this hall. I wasn't expecting you, but your visit is still a pleasant surprise."

"You must be real busy for this place to look like that." Franky waved at the room i general. "I've never seen this place in such state before."

"We had been through worse. Now, If you please follow me to the back quarters... I am expecting delegation from the Government today, it'd better if they didn't see you here."

"They're still coming?" frowned Franky.

"Nah, they just want someone to watch over their latest contract. We are building a flagship for one of their officers."

"You trying something new? Is that a clacker?" Franky watched Iceburg cover the project, taking a step back to make space for him.

"It's a prototype i will be having troubles fixing if you break it. So, don't touch it."

Franky looked offended. "What are you saying!? I know how to handle this armor better than my own skin and bones!"

"I know," Iceburg rubbed at his temple in a gesture Nami associated with a headache. "But I still don't have any more material left. It's difficult to get it around here."

"You tried black market yet?"

"Yeah, and I don't think it's worth the trouble." Iceburg beckoned them to follow him out to the corridor. They moved to leave the room in semi-organised queue.

"The delivery takes months, prices are outrageous and it's difficult to enter one-time transaction for a corporate client," he continued, letting them walk past into the hall again.

"You could try importing them from the New World on your own," suggested Nami. It was hard to imagine that such big company like Galley-La had supply issues. "I'm sure you'll find trade partners there."

"No worker of mine will be sailing to the New World," said Iceburg brusquely.

The doors clanked behind them as they left the room.

oOo

"He's tired."

Paulie was sitting on a stool, staring at cigar in his hand. Between him and his now absent teacher, Nami decided he was the one that looked like he needed some rest. Straw Hats were seated on the chairs in the room, either busy with consuming snacks Paulie and Salia brought in the meantime, or simply admiring the unique decorations of the guestroom.

The bar was a central point of these quarters. Rows of bright-coloured bottles lined the shelves, basked in warm orange of sun-printed lamp. Red and purple flasks were doubled in mirror fitted behind.

Someone has put a windmill in a flower vase on a top shelf.

"I'm doing most of the inside sepervision work, now. As a vice-president." Paulie sighed, and Nami tore her eyes off the colourful bar display. She watched him squashing the end of the cigar and automatically reaching for the next one. Scent of the lighter slowly oozed across the room. "Salia takes most of the paperwork now that she works full-time. Lulu and others show the ropes to those of the bastards we decide to take in so that we keep up with any additional orders. He has no need to push himself like that now."

"Well, you said you were busy..." started Sanji, but Paulie waved him short.

"The contracts are far progressed, well beyond the planning stage," he said. "His main concern now is Floating City project and... that prototype thing you saw."

"It's unlike him to start new project in between another," said Franky.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Paulie gave another long, nicotine-stained sigh. Nami could feel frustration coming from this gesture. "Anyway, he's not letting anyone close to this thing and the only reason you saw it now was that yesterday he finally decided to turn the main storeroom into archieve."

"Hold on," Franky frowned. "What's so big that doesn't fit in the main archieve? All of the old stuff was burnt two years ago!"

"Yeah, most of it did. Only that Floating Cty plans are getting bigger and bigger. I suppose he didn't tell you this yet?" asked Paulie, looking from one Straw Hat to another.

"Nah, we talked only 'bout that prototype thing. Then he went off to greet that Marine inspector. You came here shortly after."

Paulie grunted. "You know, I asked you to come here to get you a spare parts before settin off to the New World for good... I bet you have some changes in mind after being away from the ship for so long." Franky nodded and Paulie stood up, facing the crew. Nami's half-forgotten now feeling of foreboding raised its' metaphorical head, in waiting.

"The thing is, I need your help, guys. It's a disgrace to ask you this after all you've done for this city, but I'm at loss."

"Is it about that Pluton plans again?" asked Franky warily, but Paulie just shook his head.

"I want you to talk with Iceburg," said Paulie. He was looking at Franky, regretful but determined. "He didn't want to listen to me, but he should at least hear you out."

"He's stubborn. Always was."

"It's not about his work schedule. I mean the city, the trains." Paulie rubbed the back of his neck. "See, when I told you that the Floating City project is growing, I didn't mean spare details. The original plan was just to make Water 7 float. Now, he wants to make it a fully-fledged ship."

"We've seen the island-ship before," spoke Sanji. "I'm sure changing this island won't be a problem for him."

"Don't you realise?" Paulie grit his teeth. "It's not just a matter of putting a mast! You can't have a ship and a sea train at the same time! He wants to take both lines apart!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Strenght of material is a crucial problem of engineer thought. Between safe walkway and peacefully swaying seaweed two hundred feet below, there is always some unassuming number explaining just how much strain the project is willing to take before reuniting the user with his metaphorical, prehistoric cradle.

It is a number being a warning light to every constructor - no matter how detailed and well though-out the plan is, the limitations of its' components are what ground it in reality.

Franky was opening and closing his mouth, rooted in place.

"But wait, you just made another line! Puffing Ice was released like, four months ago?" Nami looked from Franky to Paulie.

"Yeah, it was." Whatever anger that Paulie felt seemed to leave him on the memory.

Instead, he looked tired. Defeated. "I've been trying to talk him out of this for weeks now. It's not like we have to move this island in a first place."

"Wait, so he does want to move it? Why?" asked Usopp. "Is it about that trade routes?"

"...I'm not even sure." Paulie sat back down heavily on his chair, elbows on his knees. "As far I've gathered, it's probably Trade Union's being a pain. See, most of the parts we use is just recovered from the scrap yard," he explained, seeing puzzled expressions. "But there are still things we need to get from Pucci or San Faldo... sometimes even the other islands. I'm not sure if you guys know-" he added, "but we owe our scrap yards to the Florian Triangle. Whatever ends up here, is usually washed up from that place. And whether this island will float or sail, scrap yard won't make it to the final cut."

"And this will make you dependant on outside supply," Sanji looked sideways, taking a drag of his own cigarette.

"Yeah."

"But isn't it Union's job to make trade easier for you?" Nami wasn't sure she understood the direction it all was going.

"Pretty much. The thing's, the other island's business wasn't doing that great ever since- since there's less Marines around."

Oh. Nami glanced at the others. She wished for their first meetin at least get without dragging old demons from under the carpet.

Destroying an island had to have some economic consequences, nevertheless.

"Was Enies Lobby supplied by your neighbours?" asked Usopp. "You were making ships and equipment for them..."

"There's still lots of other things to buy," said quietly Sanji. "Food and medical supplies... Enies Lobby was strictly Marine base."

"So no place for inland production," nodded Usopp.

"They used to buy two trains' worth of food and other supplies," said Paulie, sullen. "Both Pucci and San Paulo, that is. Now, our neighbours are more concerned with making sure they stay afloat than to watch out for common interests. I get it, I mean, you can't help noone when you yourself are down, do you?"

"I...I'll speak to him," said Franky.

That was the first time he spoke since Paulie's outburst. Nami was worried.

"I'll speak to him right now-" said Franky again, starting to get up, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Mister Paulie, you have the visitors," Salisa's head popped out from the doors. Paulie almost dropped his cigar.

"Damn it, I forgot," he sighed. "Sorry guys, I gotta leave for now." He cast one, sorrowful look at Franky. "You might wanna sit this one meeting out, I was told that G8 inspector might be nosy."

"Huh?" Nami blinked. She wasn't the only one to startle at familiar name. "Hold on, you've got G8 coming here!?"

"Yeah. You know these guys?"

"Yes," said Nami weakly. It was dumb luck that got them out of that accursed fortress back then, she wasn't going to tempt the fate twice. "But wasn't G8 a stationed unit?"

"Well, they are pretty close. It makes sense for them to come here," said Zoro. "'specially with Enies Lobby down."

"Don't sound so relaxed, they almost got us last time!" snapped Usopp and Chopper in almost simultanous outburst.

"Stay here for the rest of the day, I'll send someone with food," said Paulie on his way to the doors. "We'll speak again... probably tomorrow."

"...Just wait here, alright?"

oOo

"Are you sure it's okay to leave now?" Nami was eyeing Franky with mixture of concern and sceptism. The cyborg was unusually quiet ever since Paulie left. It wasn't surprising, given the news - Nami knew how much Puffing Tom meant to him. Still, the identity of Marine inspector has put a shadow over their visit.

"We were lucky last time," said Usopp, in between one plate and the other being put on the table. Despite being temporarily cut off of his working space, Sanji insisted on taking charge of the meal ritual, with spot-appointed Usopp as helper.

Zoro grunted. Being well versed in nuances of his one-syllabous comments, Nami intervened before the argument developed. "It might be a good idea to wait here till morning," she said, eyeing absorbed by food Luffy. "Let's just hope whatever that Jonathan guy was sent here for, it will be over as quickly as possible."

"It's quite unusual for a stationed officer to be appointed as observator," said Robin. Unlike the others, the news didn't shook her - instead, she looked mildly amused.

"You think he knows we're here?"

Usopp shot a look at Robin. She was calmly enjoying her meal, letting the exchange happen without much of her contribution. Next to her, Chopper seemed to hesitate before continuing his supper.

"How would he?" mused Nami. "Paulie said he hasn't told anyone. Not even Iceburg knew we were coming."

Now she wasn't certain if that was a good thing to say, given the grim determination Franky was preparing for his leave with. The supper was almost finished now, but he hasn't eaten either.

"Listen, I know you... don't like the way the things here are going," she tried. "But we run into this guy before we met you and trust me, he's a pain to shake off once he catches a trail. Are you sure you're not going to wait till morning? The introduction will take place today for sure; tomorrow they should be busy enough to turn a blind eye on the streets. That'd be your chance."

But Franky shook his head. "'m not going to walk 'round the Galley-La," he said, fastening a plain coat over his waist. In the half-gloom of the hall, Nami thought she saw 'Tilestone' plaque on the front of the jacket. "I'm just seeing the guys at the bar and some old place of mine. I will be back before morning."

"Just be careful, okay?" sighed Nami. From the room behind her came a salve of laughter and Brook's violin.

She wasn't sure just how soundproof the quarter were, but anything was better than the original idea of Luffy accompaning Franky around the town.

"I know this place like a back of my hand," continued Franky. "I'll have no problem finding a hiding place if anyone recognises me."

"Well... Good luck, then."

She watched him leave through the rain-splattered window. His looming silhuette didn't stand out that much in the upcoming dusk. The streetlights casted many shadows that sprawled across the walkway. A quick glance down the court confirmed lack of potential witnesses.

She took one last glance at Franky's route, but he was already gone.

oOo

The city wasn't as much asleep after dark as metaphorically tossing around. Still, Franky remembered the streets even busier with drunken up-to-no-goods, idle workers and ocassional pirates that roamed the streets at nights of his childhood. It was difficult to believe that this was the same city known for its beautiful architecture and white walls during the day. Eye-hurting neons sizzled in rain as he passed sleepy cafe and an old pawnshop. A bunch of teenagers scattered out of his way as he rounded a corner to the main walkway. He passed a bridge. A balding and progressively rainsoaked man was eyeing him appraisingly from his Yagara Bull stationed in the canal. At daytime, such scrutiny might've alarmed him. Here, he knew the man was more interested in the prospect of hire than potential meet-up with ofiicers of justice.

Say what you want about pirates, but they always made significant part of Water 7 customers. One way or another.

The next street openend with mouldy stench and bulging gutters. Weather-beaten signs were swaying in the wind as Franky strode by the rows of dirty windows, partially obscured by rattling window shutters. Some of them were broken. None seemed occupied, though - demolition warnings were put all over the place. For a second, he thought he somehow got to the the edge of the city already - a streets like that were a common sight in the most flood-threathened areas.

But he wasn't there yet. As much time has passed, he knew the route by heart, always, in every conditions. Every step of it.

He turned anouther corner and walked down the road. The canal entrance was looming before him, a gentle, salty draught inviting like a scent of long-lost home. He entered it with no hesitation.

Yes, he remembered it well. Every corner, every brick.

The stairs were barely visible despite the flashlight. Underground moss was fighting for living space with accumulated mud in an overbearing stench of alges and mould.

"Took you a while, didn't it?" Iceburg was already there, seated by the table. The same table they used to dine with Mr Tom all those years back.

Franky shook off the droplets from his coat and took in the man before him.

A lot has changed since they last met like this, and yet he had never a problem to remember this was the same man he spent most of his childhood with.

Until now.

"Sort of difficult to find the old route," he said. Really, this felt nostalgic. He threw the coat onto the sofa, sitting heavily next to it, arms crossed. "What with all detours and the likes. You sure you have spare time for Government? This city falls apart. The Round Square looks just like Aqua Laguna went over it."

"This city lives, and what lives, changes." Iceburg seemed to ignore the rebuke. Whatever. It wasn't the subject that brought here Franky in a first place anyway. First things first.

"I heard you're going to take Puffing Tom apart."

"That's my intention." Iceburg looked at him levelly.

"Why?" Franky felt his hands clench into fists. He shifted in his seat, resisting the urge to stand up.

He thought about it the whole way here. He needed answers, not an ugly fight to regret later on.

"I think that since you know already about my plans, you must have heard my reasons too," said Iceburg.

Franky bristled. "So what if I know! That's not what my deal is!" Temper. Franky huffed. "It's not like you wanted to move this island elsewhere last time we spoke," he tried again. "What's so bad about this place anyway?"

A silence, then a sigh. "Don't tell you don't know, even you can't be that clueless." Iceburg reached for something at his side. Pushing away a sense of being offended, Franky noticed a bag with rolled pieces of paper stashed carefully in it. A maps?

He was watching begrudgingly a piece of paper unfold on the table between them. Yeah, it was a map of the region.

"Enies Lobby is gone," said Iceburg, pointing at the corresponding dot on the paper. "Galley-La is still entering contracts with the Navy, but without military base at our doorstep Pucci and San Faldo -a tourist and agricultural islands, as you of course remember - have their market halved." Another tap at the shapes on the table, like accusation.

"Don't tell me that's such a a big difference, now," said Franky, almost petulant. As if he didn't have enough troubles with that blasted place in past already. "Wasn't Enies Lobby military base only?"

"It was." said Iceburg forcefully. In this one sentence, Franky was reminded of the times where the rolls of paper were half rusted metal scraps and the prospect of new Battle Frankies were being argued. "And yes, they were dependant on their suppliers - but so were we!"

"We didn't wreck this island, you know," said Franky, feeling his fists clench.

"No, you didn't." Iceburg pinched the bridge of his nose. "But that's not my point here. You are forgetting the picture again, Franky. This city needs safer trading route, now more than ever."

"By taking Mister Tom's greatest work?!" exploded Franky. The outburst surprised even him, but it was too late for take backs. He huffed, trying to reign his temper. "This was his last gift to this city. And you'ra throwing away! How dare you?!"

"No." Iceburg was looking at him strangely. "It wasn't."

oOo

Nami frowned from above her crew accounts, hearing the wind struggling against the glass of the window on the other side of the room. The barest hint of draught teased at her ankles as she shifted in her chair, looking for a bookmark.

"What are you guys doing?" she called, belatedly noticing the unnatural silence that befallen their quarters. Come to think of it, this lack of ruckus was the thing that got her out of the summing up their books in a first place.

A silence stretched and she contemplated checking things up herself, but was stopped.

Brook, with a quill and a stash of paper held firm by his side emerged from the doorway.

"I believe we are left to tend to ourselves," he said, choosing a seat on the other side of a small, round table. She glanced at his possessions, catching a rows of notes the skeleton unfolded, carefully setting the quill and ink aside.

"They fell asleep?" Nami felt her brows rise at the mental image of comrades defeated by fatigue. Given the speed they had for this journey... Still...

"Not all of them." Brook caught her eyes and held his notes to her for inspection. "Our Swordsman is resting. Usopp is busy with some experiment he carries out with Captain's aid. Miss Robin decided to share some of her historical knowledge with Doctor Chopper and Mister Sanji accompanies them. I would've stayed to listen as well, but I have learnt long ago to follow inspiration when it comes." He nodded at the papers below.

"Are you composing?" Nami took carefully prooffered papers. Indeed, the sheet seemed incomplete - the rows of notes ended in the middle of third line, smudged blots adorning the place marking struggle of creation.

"Our journey here was truly inspiring."

Nami chose not to dwell on the reminder. For someone who has spent decades drifting in the fog, being reminded of that time wasn't something to dwell on. Still, that would explain Brook's tendency to hang out with them on their way here.

"I remember this island," said Brook.

Nami looked up.

"I didn't recognise it at first, though," Brook added as an afterthought. "So much has changed..."

"Did you pass it on your way to the New World with your friends?" asked Nami tentatively. She closed her book. Tab reconcilation time was over.

"Yes... But we didn't stay long." Brook looked through the window at the city beyond. "It was such a ravaged, hopeless place."

oOo

"It's about those plans, right? The ones I burnt?"

"Not quite, but I'm glad to see you are aware of the issue," Iceburg ran his hand over his face with a sigh. "The more so, in fact, that we didn't get to talk this over last time."

"I had to do this!" said Franky hotly. "To get them off our backs! Besides, it's not like it was needed anymore!"

oOo

"No wonder Mr Iceburg is so popular. He sure has been working hard over these last two years. Last time we were here this place was destroyed in a fire."

oOo

"Was it?"

oOo

"She's not the Devil World Government tries to make of her," ground out Franky.

"Your faith in your comrades is admirable, but don't expect me to share your opinion. She tried to kill me, Franky. I am no adventurer, I can't just dismiss it as said and done."

"She had no choice!" Franky threw his arms. This was insane. "What am I doing here?" he asked the world in general.

"This is the question that was bugging me as well," Iceburg was tidying up the map from the table. "Why are you here, Franky? You wanted to sail the world, so why are you back here?"

oOo

It was well after midnight that Nami heard the doors close. Eyes accustomed to the lamp light, she strained to see from her place into darkness of the hall. "Franky?"

Silence. She got up to check the newcomer herself, but was spared the problem. "Franky! What's that? Have you been at Sunny?"

Franky didn't answer, placing four tube-shaped containers on her table. She hurried to take her books away seeing small puddles of rainwater already dripping from the containers.

"I was nearby so decided to take some stuff while I'm there," he said at last. "I checked her safeguards as well."

"Not sure if there is a point of bringing these here. We're going back to Sunny first thing in the morning," Nami watched him inspect the markings on the tubes and put them in approved order. "Are you alright?" The lack of usual boisterusness was nibbling away at her. "How are the Twins? Are they still working now?"

It was one thing to try and not disturb his crew mates, but she knew it never stopped Franky's good spirit to show at even -or rather, especially- at night. Day-and-night split never applied to someone with a built in night light and the abudance of ideas.

"I didn't go to the bar after all." He took the containers and marched in the direction of now abandoned living room. "I'll be making some sketches now. Gimme a shout if anyone needs me."

oOo

The sun was breaking over the horizon when the navigator announced the near end of their journey. Seated in his office, Spandine listened shouts of recruits preparing to land, relishing the sound of evenly marching feet of troops gathering by railing. It was the sound of his people, reminder of his power. The voices carried over the deck and reached his study easily - the reason he specifically asked for this place to be his.

A good commander needed to know the status of operation at all times.

He walked torwards the window. Coming to Water 7 was costly and taxing given his now limited resources, but never, not even for a moment, he faltered. He's gotten through worse already, recruiting some hermit commander to his cause won't be a problem. His mission was worth it.

He felt his hand close around the locket in his pocket.

"I'll avenge you, my son."

The dawn was creeping over the city port before him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning brought hazy sunlight and the voices of workers working on the scrap yard beyond the windows. Still groggy, Nami sipped at her tea, running her eyes over the headlines of the morning paper she found at the bar. The sound of her crew mates gradually filled up the room as she went over the issue. Whatever activities brought outside interest to Galley-La in form of G8 to the city, they were kept from the press.

"Any news from Paulie?" she asked in general direction of Usopp and Brook. It was one of these mornings when she slept in, letting the breakfast happen without her. Such absence was something only she and Robin had privilage to - Sanji made his point to hold meal times together, barring sickness.

The breakfast was almost over, with Luffy officially claiming leftovers of the meal. Brook and Chopper on his left were engrossed in lecture of Water 7 tourist guide Brook has picked up yesterday on their way to Galley-La. Chopper's tiny build left him all but climbing Brook's arm to see the pages. Brook didn't seem to mind, though, oblivious to Usopp who was eyeing them both thoughtfully from the other side of the bar.

"Nah." The question seemed to shake the sharpshooter out of his thoughts. His eyes darted towards the window. "I guess the guys are busy - I heard the greeting banquet for Marines was supposed to last till night. I bet he's around, though. The guys outside are already working." He frowned. "Come to think of it, it's a strange place for a guest rooms, don't you think? So close to the the dump site and all."

"Don't complain, at least we're safe here." Nami turned over the page. "Noone in their right state of mind would think to look for us in the guest rooms of a company we allegedly ravaged two years ago. Let's just stay low for a time being. I really don't want to deal with that Jonathan guy gain."

"So, when do we leave? For Sunny." Usopp glanced around the room for an answer.

"Just after breakfast," she said absently. "We need the others to get ready. It's not like we can walk under broad daylight now."

"You can help speed up the process by giving me a hand with the dishes," spoke Sanji from the kitchenette in the neighbouring room. "Actually, just do so. I think it was your turn anyway."

"Where is Franky?" asked Chopper as grumbling Usopp left to fulfill his share of the chores. The reindeer looked up from his precarious position in search of the cyborg. His ears twitched and he glanced at the main doors, frowning.

"He has a guest," said Sanji curtly. He came in and swept now empty bowls from the table to take them to Usopp. "That Zambai guy. He should be still there actually. I tried to invite them both to the breakfast, but they said they're busy. Talking about supply stuff."

"Wait, what?" Nami's head shot up from the newspaper. "Why I don't know anythi-" she didn't get the chance to finish though, as she was interrupted.

"GUYS!" the doors burst open and they all turned around to see Mozu, stumbling through the doorway. She took few uncertain steps forward, panting. "I-Iceburg...! Iceburg's been arrested!"

oOo

The art of navigation required certain set of skills. Nami's stay at Weatheria aside, keeping a watchful eye on the conditions around the ship was constant part of her life. After years of practice, this vigilance carried over to other aspects of life, though.

Sometimes Nami hated when she was right.

Faces around the table turned in various stages of disbelief. In the silence that followed, Luffy swallowed his food audibly.

"Iceburg arrested? What for?" Usopp's head poked from the kitchen.

"It's that Jonathan guy, isn't it?" sighed Nami. It felt like an empty question. "What are the charges?".

"W-we don't... we don't know yet." Mozu seemed to get her breath back at last. She coughed weakly, straightening up. There was a paper crumbled in her hand. Nami thought she saw 'Special Issue' headline. "I came as soon as I got the news, this morning-"

"What's that all 'bout?" The doors to the other room opened and Franky emerged with anxious Zambai on his heels. Mozu's face lit up seeing them. "Bro! It's about Iceb-"

"Hold on." Zoro leant the doorway behind Mozu and frowned at the newcomer. "First things first. Mozu. How did you find us? Do marines know you're here?"

Oh no. That was the question they should've thought of from the start. Nami all but lept from her place, panic washing over her. "Has anyone seen you?" she asked urgently. If anyone did...

"Noone pays attention to me around here. Not since me and Kiwi started supplying canteens at Galley La. We are bringing food to the offices as well."

"Alright. So, Iceburg is under arrest. What are the charges?", pressed Sanji, cutting off Zoro and ignoring outrage on Franky's part.

"I told you I don't know!"

"Guh." Nami put down the newspaper, massaging her forehead. She hated mornings like that. "Let's calm down. Whatever we do from here, we need to think it through." She was not going to have Navarone replaying here, not after all the trouble sailing here proved to be.

"Is there anything to think about?" Usopp shot her a look. "That G8 guy is nuts, but knows what questions to ask. He must know Iceburg's helping us."

"Just because he blew your cover, doesn't mean he's infallible," grumbled Zoro and Usopp sputtered indignantly in the background. "Besides, what proof can he have?"

"True, if that was about our last visit he'd have have him arrested way earlier," muttered Nami. "So, why now?"

"I think someone is coming," spoke Chopper quietly.

They all froze and turned towards the main doors. The sound of heavy footsteps was drawing near as they scrambled in quiet yet synchronised panic to either hiden or prepare for upcoming confrontation. Torn between both, Nami froze. She saw the doors open and a familiar looking man entering the room. She blinked. Lulu!?

"Are you guys here?" It was Lulu indeed. He glanced around the room and saw Mozu and those of the crew that decided to stay in the plain sight. "I just thought I have seen you in the backyard," he nodded at Mozu and turned to look at the pirates. "Paulie sends me. He has news from the company but before that-" he adjusted his glasses, straightening up a bit, "it's good to see you guys."

Right. It was their first meeting since coming here, remembered Nami. "We just heard about Iceburg," she said, allowing herself to relax a bit.

"Yeah, about that. Paulie asks you to stay low." Lulu scratched his head. "He says he's got that covered. The marines got nosy and put Mister Iceburg under house arrest until everything is explained. They're putting guards all over the headquarters so I'll show you the safe way to the docks now."

oOo

The safe way turned out to be a stale underground tunnel with the entrance located in one of the bedrooms. Maybe a tunnel wasn't a good name for it - it was too wide and big. Even now, their group could walk almost side by side, barring hulking frame of Franky who lagged behind.

"Wow. I never thought you'd have such a thing," said Usopp, looking around as he walked in wonder. "Since when do you have it, anyway? These walls look new."

Maybe they did, but Nami still could see scratches and markings left here or there over the surface. It looked as if something big used to be dragged here though this route. She wondered briefely what building methods shipwrights had used to build the extantions.

"We built this after the fire two years ago." Lulu affixed his glasses, leading the way in an even, calm steps. The lantern he carried was blinking frantic in the draught coming from the further ends of the walkway. It was in a moment like this Nami thought the atmosphere here was familiar, the feeling tugging at the back of her mind. The thought kept nagging at the back of her mind, incessant but stubborn.

"Is it an emergency route?," she asked to break the silence. Even Franky's battle armor would fit in there no problem - surely, Galley-La workers wouldn't have problems walking there.

"Indeed. It runs outside the headquarters, although we have recently built an extention leading straight to the port. This is the route we'll be taking."

"Awesome! We'll reach teh Sunny in no time," grinned Luffy. Nami casted him a sideway glance. He was being unusually quiet as of late. His suggestion to learn of Iceburg's charges from the shipwright himself was quickly vetoed by the rest of the crew, but it only took Franky's insistence to finally convince him against the idea. 'We are gonna ask around, but we need to prepare first. I have few things in mind for that, but need to get to my workshop first', he has said. Franky hasn't spoke ever since.

It wasn't long as they stopped before the massive doors with Lulu saying they've reached their destination.

"Well, it's definitely a shortcut," said Sanji, squinting against a flood of light as Lulu pushed the doors open. The combined scent of mud, rust and the seaweed almost threw him a step back. Nami saw him glancing at Chopper. Poor reindeer seemed to struggle with this sudden change as well.

"There she is," Lulu took in the ship before them. "That's a good ship to be damn proud of. We had some trustworthy guys guard it in your absence in case Marines found it, but it looks like noone has found this place yet.

"We should count ourselves lucky," said Nami. "It's not like there is a lot of places to choose from in terms of hiding spot. Our Sunny is too big to hide any closer to the island. But yes, it is a great ship."

"Aye." Lulu turned to look at the group. "We'll have your order delivered in the morning."

"Sure." Nami made a mental note to prepare her books. "Uh, you sure about leaving Iceburg to deal with G8 on his own?"

"The only problem is a house arrest. Since the headquarters are his home, the restriction doesn't bother him much."

"House arrest means suspicion only. I wonder what charges they have", said Robin as they walked up the deck.

Nami glanced back at the retreating shipwright over the railing. "I wonder," she muttered.

oOo

Can I see you this evening to talk?

NR

He had half mind to throw the note away the moment he got it smuggled with Mozu's latest delivery. For all acclaimed half-brain he had, meeting his former assassin was not something he wanted to.

Or could, at the moment.

Iceburg watched the paper crumble and shrink in the fire, thinking of the answer. He had a good hour before Mozu came back to pick an order for tomorrow's breakfast. True to his expectations, the conversation with Franky quickly escalated into argument. He turned to look at his desk and the paper on it. It took years Franky to end his self-imposed imprisonment on this island, and even then his decision wasn't based on Iceburg's efforts. Regretful as it was, Iceburg was indebted.

The idea of a meeting was risky, but presented a good opportunity...

He took a pen and, ignoring Tyrannosaurus' scraping on the table below, wrote the answer.

oOo

It was late afternoon when Franky announced his newest work. Drawn by commotion of Luffy abd Chopper, Nami came down the stairs to the dining hall. What she saw made her stop right in her tracks.

"...Franky?" Standing in the room, he was posing to demonstrate his newest armor.

But it wasn't as new as she would've expected.

Relatively small build and classical (Franky-style, anyway) form made him look like the boisterous thug they first met him two years ago. Even the sideburns were back. She looked him up and down, searching for differences. More toned proportion of biceps to the rest of the frame was the most noticable upgrade.

The end result gave off some eerie deja-vu feeling, especially given their current location.

"Where's your..stuff?" she voiced out at last, indicating missing bulks of muscles that used to make his armor stand out.

"Still there, sister! Battle Franky 39 has all the super stuff of the previous models in small, unthreathening form. Noone'll recognise me now!"

"Hopefully," said Usopp, giving a cyborg critical look. He was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall, arms crossed. "You know you look very much like your olde-errr, younger version? It matches your old wanted poster."

"You're a killjoy, bro," pouted Franky. "But it doesn't quell my spirit! My face is the same, but that's not all I'm famous for!"

"That's one for sure," said Nami weakly. In a good light Franky could pass for one of his devoted fans. Or so she hoped.

"You know, he's got a point," Zoro looked up from the newspaper he's been reading by the table. "Last time Marines saw him, he was a hulking giant. I bet first thing they did after loosing our trail was to update our descriptions."

"So you really want to walk around the city like that?" Usopp raised his eyebrow. He pushed himself off the wall and walked forward to close the distance between him and Franky, but stopped as new person joined the company.

"It's definitely less standing out than his giant form," smiled Robin. She must have been drawn here by the noise as well, thought Nami. "This camouflage should be enough."

Usopp titled his head, looking Franky up and down. "Where did you get this blouse from anyway? It's the first time I see it."

"It's a gift from my sisters," beamed Franky, showing off the floral shirt he's been sporting. In a traditional Franky fashion, it was red.

Nami ran a hand over her face, trying hold back a smile. "You know,Franky, I think this is contridactory. You can't wear it and not stand out..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mozu dropped for a visit in the evening. Nami listened her half heartedly as the woman was writing down the orders and confirming the details with others. It was a shame they couldn't eat out in the city. Still, that wasn't the reason they had to be doomed to their journey-stashed food and cook's creativity, as Usopp pointed out, just before ducking for cover from Sanji's wrath. Trusting the cook to compose the menu, Nami sought Robin who was sitting quietly in the far corner of the dining hall. The archeologist seemed engrossed in maps sprawled before her, kept in place by small stacks of books.

It was rare for her to come down to this place with pieces of her collection. Intrigued, Nami drew closer.

"Is that the Paradise's map?" Nami asked, spotting familiar patterns of island clusters. She sat down on the other side of the table.

"Yes." Robin frowned over her glasses and reached for one of the books nearby. Rolled paper immediately sprang back, but Nami caught it and held still.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"I was wondering what the new location of Water 7 would be," replied Robin. Only now Nami realised that the books on the table were mostly journals regarding Paradise climate.

"It must be the Paradise," said Nami thoughtfuly. Robin nodded.

"There is no market for the type of ships Iceburg builds back in the Old World and I dount he would have risked the journey to the New World," she said.

"Unless he rebrands... But is there a point? His ships are famous." Nami sighed. "You think he'll turn Water 7 into a ship just like Thiller Bark?"

"That seems his intention." Robin smiled slightly, gathering her books and maps. Nami watched addtional hands that sprouted from the table arrange the books in neat stack. The map was rolled. Robin took prooffered items and stood up. "We will see, of course, in time. Or we could ask him directly."

Red flag. Nami looked her up and down. "You are not going to visit him now, do you?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. "You're going!?" she all but shrieked and Robin smiled. "No way! You don't even know if he'll receive you!"

"As a matter of fact, it appears he will," said Robin and there might be a hint of smugness in her voice. Nami couldn't believe her own ears. She sat back down. "You know it's risky and there's no guarantee he'll tell you anything useful. They all but kicked us out this morning."

"You never know until you try, do you?"

That was three hours ago. Now, propped on her additional hands that she has sprouted from the wall, Robin looked up at the bright square of the window above. At fifteen feet above the ground, the wind turned from minor nuisance to a full-blown danger. At least the stormy weather meant low chance of anyone spotting her now.

She glanced down to ensure no marks were left in wake of her climb and tapped on the window.

The window was opened soon after and she looked up to see Iceburg eyeing her with unreadable expression. "Oh my. Good thing the press isn't here yet," he said, moving aside to let her pass. She jumped inside lightly, pushing rain-soaked hair from her eyes.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me today. I appreciate it." Especially given the last time she has seen this room. The invitation was a huge benefit of doubt on Iceburg's part. A foolish choice, the past, hunted version of her whispered, and she pushed away the thought.

Some things changed, she thought glancing around the room. A desk and two chairs by the window, lit by a small but bright lamp. Rows of papers stuck to the wall opposite. She blinked, waiting for her eyes to get used to the different lightning. Plans and sketches. A whole lot of them.

"I assume you have questions?" Iceburg closed the window. He gestured at the second chair standing by the table. She sat down, nodding her thanks.

"Yes. The news we received this morning were troubling. I understand our arrival here might be what triggered it and wish to help." It was straightforward and a bit rushed, but she knew better than taking chances. She has passed a lot of marines on her way through the headquarters, expecting them to be in this part of th ebuilding was not a stretch.

But Iceburg was shaking his head. "There is no connection between your visit and my arrest, so don't think of it that way," he said, taking the place at the other chair. She watched a gleam move on the amber necklace he wore.

Interesting.

"There are some disagreements regarding transparency of Galley La accounts and expectations of company shareholders, that's it."

Robin looked up, pushing away momentary curiosity.

She remembered article in the newspaper from over a year ago. Raising some of the share capital was a big news and a lot of change. It was also a sudden decision.

"Your choice to share capital with outside investors was unexpected," she said at last. Doing so meant a sacrifice in control over the business. Robin spent enough time on the run to know that giving up even the smallest bit of it was unacceptable. Coming from Iceburg, it was out of the character.

"Well, times change, but big project still needs high capital," shrugged Iceburg. "Besides, sharing ownership was a condition of my project's acceptance by the government."

That was what she has thought on her way here. Still, she pressed. "Why would government see your project as a threat? Is that about Water 7's location?" she asked. With Enies Lobby gone, that trade route was no longer in operation. Impel Down didn't need a big fleet...

"Not threat, but a loss," said Iceburg. "Turning Water 7 to a fully-fledged ship will change its' legal status. It will no longer be treated as a normal city, which means a less tax payable to the govenment. A lot of revenue will be lost."

"I see." That made sense. A bit. Seeing that this discussion was drawing to it's end, Robin paused to think of the next question. She learnt to not get dragged into other's problems, and yet...

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked. It was earnest but careful question, which seemed as much a surprise to Iceburg as herself.

Iceburg gave her a small smile. "I don't think so," he said. "However, I would be grateful if you avoid drawing attention to your visit here. My current charges are unfounded, but it's best not to fuel suspicions. Also..." he trailed off, but carried on after a moment. "You are returning to the Sunny now, don't you?

"Yes." She saw him picking up something from his desk. It looked small and pale in a dusk of the room. A note. "Could you pass it to Franky?"

"Of course." She stood up, putting it in her pocket. Her time here was over.

She was halfway to the window when he called.

"Look around, Nico Robin. You may see familiar faces here."

That was the last time she saw him.

oOo

Dinner with self-appointed co-observator was not on Jonathan's schedule, but he accepted the invitation anyway. For all the confusion the arrival of the other officer has caused, this meeting might provide Jonathan with much needed answers. So now, seated in deserted canteen Jonathan watched the other man make himself comfortable in the seat on the opposite side of the table. There wasn't much he could learn about him during the quick call he made shortly after receiving the news. The officer on the other side of the line has been only able to confirm a special status of the mission officer Spandine has been assigned. It appeared the rest of information gathering was up to Jonathan himself.

He reached for his plate. "I must say, your arrival came as a surprise. I had no notice about your involvement before accepting this mission."

The man opposite nodded, starting his meal. "I wasn't certain myself if I'll be granted permission to come here," he said after the first bite. "My mission came from a chance. Getting approval was a lenghty process, considering the available time frame." He looked reflective for a moment and then at Jonathan. "The thing is, our objectives are different, but we may be able to help each other out."

"And what these objectives may be?" Jonathan glanced appraisingly at his own dish. Years lived off the same menu gave him underlying feeling of wrongness every time something new turned up on his table. He set his plate aside with a quiet sigh, folding his hands before him on the table.

Old habits remained.

"Revenge is my objective. Setting the wrongs wrought to my son,' said Spandine simply. For such ominous words he seemed perfectly calm. Not calm, rather focused, decided Jonathan. "As you may know, I command one of the special corpses division. My son was leading one of such divisions as well, two years ago. His last mission was here, at Water 7."

"What was his objective?" due to secrecy regarding special corpses, Jonathan's knowledge of these was limited.

"To retrieve and safeguard the plans of a weapon that would end the pirate era once and for all."

A heartbeat of silence. Jonathan said nothing, meeting the man's gaze. The knowledge alone of such weapon's existence could be dangerous. Keeping it classified, even two years after, was reasonable thing to do. Jonathan watched Spandine's hand grip the tankard tighten in agitation.

"The mission, as you probably reason, was a failure," said Spandine. "But it wouldn't have, I know it. Not only my son managed to capture the keeper of the plans, but he also apprehended a wanted criminal, Demon Child Nico Robin. He had brought them both to the Enies Lobby, but he was betrayed. The CP9 that was supposed to aid him turned against him, letting the Dragon Son's take back the criminals. Such shame! To be betrayed by his own people so close to reaching such grand objective!"

Jonathan stayed silent.

"Countless lives are still being lost due to that betrayal," added Spandine quietly, seeing no comment was coming. "This is why I'm here. I will bring these traitors to justice."

"Destruction of Enies Lobby was a big loss indeed," spoke Jonathan. He remembered the gossips surrounding this incident, some more outrageous than the others. Not even he, despite his best -but kept secret- efforts could learn much about the circumstances surrounding it. The bits and pieces of information he has managed to gather were enough to form probable theory as of what happened, though. This was why accepted this deployment so readily.

If anything he had to gain from this sudden interference, he might confirm it.

"So you wishto find Cipher Pol agents here. What makes you think they are still around?" Jonathan decided to steer the conversation to 'here and now'.

"Their treachery started way before their return to Enies Lobby," replied Spandine. "There was no way of knowing it back then, but it appears they let two of the witnesses live. Such sloppiness is inexcusable, given the stakes of the mission."

"So you think their loyalty became compromised?"

"It's been five years, from start to finish." Spandine looked up at him. In this one look Jonathan found no trace of hesitation or doubt. "You'd think they would be interested in situation here, wouldn't you?"

oOo

"You did what?"

Franky pushed up his glasses, frowning at Robin. She smiled, holding up the note Iceburg gave her. "I saw him today. He asked me to pass you this."

There was a good deal of questions that Franky could ask now. Still, he decided to let his curiosity go.

The paper was rough and brittle in his hands as he turned it over to read the message.

'Stay clear off the Florian Triangle.

I.'

It felt like a slap to his face.

"Well," he grumbled, tossing it away at his desk and turning back to his previous work. "Looks like he really wants us out of here."

Robin stayed silent, leaning against the wall and watching him work. "Shipwrights don't wear jewellery, do they?" she asked afer a while. He looked up, confused. "What? No. All the stuff that dangles or can get caught in things while at work is too dangerous to be bothered with. Definitely not worth risking a hand. Or fingers."

"And yet he wears a necklace," mused Robin. "Paulie said he's still visiting the other docks."

She was right. Franky stopped in his tracks. He remembered the necklace, but he was in no mood to ask about it last time they spoke.

It was amber.

"Amber jewellery is said to hold some healing properties." Robin continued, crossing her hands over her stomach. "I believe the first reco-"

"ROBIIIIN!" The doors to Franky's workshop swung open, revealing Chopper and Usopp.

"Gee, don't go off disappearing like that, Robin," said Usopp, watching Chopper hug the life out of her leg. "You had Chopper worried sick."

Franky didn't stay to hear her response. If Iceburg was really ill, there was only one person in entire Water 7 that could have known that.

He picked up his den den mushi, waiting for the call to connect.

"Yeah?" The voice on the other side was groggy, but very much present.

"Zambai? I need the timetable of Puffin Tom's for tomorrow afternoon."

oOo

"I commence the trial, please stand up as the judge is coming."

A shuffle of feet and low voices ran through the audience as the onlookers rose from their seats. Seated by the entrance (last row, a last-minute favor called by the Twins' influence), Franky saw a bulky man, clad in a judge robes, enter the courtroom. He come to a stop at the podium. There was a file of papers in his hand.

A titter ran through the onlookers and Franky unwillingly glanced at the other side of the hall, where Nami was busy pretending to be reporter's assistant. The web of Twins' influence was amazing indeed.

"Before we start, I would like to remind everyone present that this hearing is a formal process. I ask for silence from those not bid to speak. Anyone interfering with the hearing will be escorted out of this room." The man sat down and opened his files.

Rebelious shimmer from the reporter desks died out almost instatntly. Nami was leaning over her note pad, feigning note taking. Franky forced himself to turn away, avoiding looking at the marine officer seated in one of the front rows, near the accused. His appearence matched Usopp's desription of the commander that almost caught them before first arriving at Water 7.

"The case of asset misappropriation fraud is opened. The claimant, Mister Slant, please stand up."

Wait, what? Was that some kind of money-related trouble? Franky blinked. He has expected Enies Lobby or pirates trade stuff being dragged out into daylight again, but this was new.

He frowned. Surprise aside, the man called Slant looked somewhat familiar.

"Mister Slant is a representative of Galley-La company shareholders who brought the charges. Mister Slant?"

"Indeed." The man gave a curt nod in judge's direction and turned to face Iceburg. "Last audit discovered some unsettling discrepancies between purchases of raw materials used by the company, the stock levels and the actual production. Normally I wouldn't put this problem to jury's attention, but giving the importance of this company, especially with such ambitious plans it has recently set for itself, I would like to bring a probable cause to jury's scrutiny and request permission for full ivestigation."

"Mister Iceburg?" Judge turned to the man in question. He stood up.

"Well," said Iceburg, glancing at Slant. Franky knew enough of Icebug's mannerism to see mild annoyance through the show of casual politeness he adopted. "Mister Slant appears to refer to the stock figures enclosed in the company interim reports. These documents give preliminary figures which under no circumstances should be considered the official statement. I did warn shareholders about it before publishing the accounts."

"Am I to understand that the charges are based on incomplete evidence? Mr Slant?" The Judge raised his voice, hitting the gavel as the murmur rose from the audience. Franky's eyes darted to Nami, who was staring at the board and the judge, hand half risen above the paper. 'Malarky,' she mouthed, catching his eyes. It couldn't be anything other than that, thought Franky in silent agreement. The finance stuff was not his strong point, another reason he was glad for Nami to accompany him here.

He turned to look at Iceburg again.

"I beg your pardon for supporting deficient documentation, your honor, as that was the only available at the time. Still, my statement is not over yet."

The silence fell as all eyes turned to Slant.

"Like i said, I would like my charges to be considered on grounds of a 'probable cause'. Past records demonstrate Galley La management dealing with criminals. The president himself has been found guilty of the attack on this city twenty four years ago." Slant raised his voice in order to speak over the clamour that rose from the tribunes. People were standing up, shaking their fists at him and shouting, but Franky didn't pay attention to them.

"Mister Iceburg has attacked the judge ship and the port it has been stationed at. His warships killed eight and injured many more bystanders. Some were maimed for life. I have witnesses ready to testify this-" the rest of the statement has been lost in the uproar.

"Silence!" the judge hit the gavel again. As if in a dream, Franky saw marines by the doors shift uneasily, warily eyeing the crowd. Some moved, pulling out the rowdiest of onlookers out into the walkway and escorting them towards the exit.

"I know the details of this incident," said judge as the commotion began to die out at last. "The case was closed and I see no reason to disprove benefits Mister Iceburg brought to the city since that time." Still transfixed, Franky nodded in his place.

"With all respect, your highness," continued Slant. "This case, while closed, still shows commitment to endeavour in dangerous projects that harm community. With plans to turn this island into the ship," he turned to the onlookers, "are we really to take the bet and lay the future of entire city into former convict's hands?"

SLAM.

Franky didn't know when he stood up. The room around fell silent and through the veil of rage he realised that everyone was staring at him. Still, he didn't care.

"Who are you and why are you disrupting this process?" asked the judge.

"I'm Kati Flam," he ground out, walking towards the podium. He stopped just short of the steps, ignoring a sigh that he thought came from Iceburg's direction. "I am the one who has built those ships!" He glared at the judge, then at motionless by the podium Slant. "And I don't know what your deal is," he growled, pointing at the auditor, "but these charges are bullshit."

"The criminal that name has died shortly after the incident." The judge beckoned at the two marines that stood by the entrance. They moved, heading in podium's direction.

Franky could deal with them no problem, but that was not his point. "Well, he didn't!" he shouted and there was no way of stopping the murmur coming from the audience now. Still, Franky didn't care. The sooner he proves that, the sooner judge will dismiss the case.

"Your honor can see for himself now!" Slant was saying. "This is abetting the criminal by witholding information on their location from authorities!"

"Enough of this madness." The judge stood up. Franky felt two sets of hands clasping at his arms from each side.

"I call this session to an end untill the evidence is reviewd. And you," he turned to Franky, "are under arrest until your identity is confirmed."

Franky has caught Nami's terrified eyes from across the courtroom on his way out.

"End of the trial."

oOo

The cell was big and quiet, with draught seeping over the stony floor. Getting chained to the wall did give Franky a time to cool down, but some anger still remained. He glared at the chains keeping him in place. Giving marines some credit, they looked sturdy.

Had he still have his old battle armor, he would have no problem with getting out of here.

Screech of the hinges and a far footsteps coming from the corridor outside snapped him out of his thoughts. The doors swung open.

"Can't give man a break? Gotta annoy me even here?" Franky glared at the newcomer.

"Call it as you like." Slant, or whatever his real name was, looked at him with barely concealed satisfaction. That was to be expected, though the hint of disdain was with a mixture of triumph accompying it was alarming.

There was a small, metallic bundle in Slant's hands. Franky was about to comment,

but was momentarily distracted by another man entering the room. It was that G8 guy. "Oh man, y- Hey! What's your deal!?" A hollow thud was heard and Franky saw said bundle being stuck now to his arm. A magnet!? "The hell you're sticking magnets to people for!?"

"...so you are a cyborg." Slant muttered to the mustache guy and Franky's foreboding grew stronger now. He watched Slant straightened out, looking strangely relieved.

"It is no proof he is indeed a member of Straw Hat's crew," said the G8 officer.

"It still seals the deal. Commander Jonathan, you are here as a witness that I haven't mistreated the prisoner."

Normally that would be a place for arguement, but Franky stopped. "What deal!? Answer me when I speak!" he raged as both men turned to leave.

"The details don't concern you," said Slant. "Now, sit quietly and count yourself lucky I have better things to attend to right now. After all, I could still change my mind and send you off to some folks in marine labs. I bet they'd love to see what's interesting inside of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Paulie was pacing.

The voices of other shipwrights were gone, halls empty with the working day called to a close. They lingered under the office doors trying to stay and wait for the meeting to be over, but left on Salia's insistence. At least these were not as problematic as the guys by the Dock One doors. Seriously, it was so deja-vu with that shooting from two years ago Paulie had to remind himself from time to time that at least that threat is gone and there are no two-faced bastards stalking these corridors anymore. He had seen to that.

The clock on the far side of the corridor rang. The meeting was getting longer than planned and Paulie had a bad feeling about it all. Damn it. He was sure asking Straw Hats to come was a good choice, sore pride be damned.

Of course, noone could forsee a nutcase like Spandine coming here, but that was not the point.

He just wanted to help.

Of course, there had to be a reason for that hell and a pavement saying after all.

Damn it.

Damn it all to hell.

oOo

Waiting was the worst.

Usopp took one last look at the weapon before him, finishing his pre-fight inspection. The seagulls outside the window cried in noisy wait, circling above the ship and the rocks nearby. Rays of afternoon sun came from the nearby window, warming Usopp's back and casting shadows over his work.

You can never be too careful when getting ready, thought Usopp. No preparation was wasted, especially if the mission's success depended on a surprise attack. It was also the reason they were stuck here at Sunny, waiting for Robin and Sanji's return. Now that strange things were happening at Galley La and the whole shipyard seemed to be closed to the visitors, getting to know what's going on was a must.

Usopp understood the necessity of scouting the terrain, especially with nosy G8 commander out there. Still, he put away his last weapon with a sigh.

Waiting sucks.

"Usopp?" Nami's head poked in the doorway. "You busy?"

"Just finished." Getting asked questions like that from Nami was the first sign of troubles to come. He pushed up his googles, looking her up and down. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," the rest of Nami stepped into doorway. "I was thinking about Galley La. You know, that urgent project they just started. I thought I could get a look around through that tunnel Lulu shown us while Robin and Sanji are away... Only I need help with opening the doors."

Stiffling a sigh, Usopp stood up. "You know Zoro wou-" The rest of his words were lost as commotion on deck signalled arrival of other crewmates.

"We are back." They turned as Robin's voice called from the deck. They got outside immediately to see other crewmates already surrounding newcomers with questions.

"How was it?"

"You know anything?"

"Did you find where Franky is!?"

"Yes." Robin put aside reporter's coat and hat. Usopp tried not to dwell on how did she get a hold of these things. Twins' connections were no longer able to get them through the company lockdown. "He's on the G8 ship docked in the main port."

"What!?" Chopper looked panicked. "Are they leaving? Do we have time?"

Robin shook her head. "Vice admiral's plan is to keep him until the project is finished."

"Which leads us to the second part of the problem." Sanji joined in, lighting a cigarette. "There's something big going on at Galley La's Dock One. The Twins said there's been really high orders for cola to that place today."

This didn't sit well with Usopp and, looking at others, he was not alone in this opinion.

"Paulie did say Iceburg will bargain," carried on Sanji. "But if it means giving that nutcase Spandine Sunny's technology, I say we act now."

"You really think Iceburg can reconstruct Sunny's engine?" frowned Nami.

"Franky was working on some improvements to the engines lately," Usopp ran a hand over his face. "I don't know if he was walking around with it, but if he did..."

"Blueprints are just blueprints, you need experience to build actually working generator," argued Nami. "Or do you...?" She turned to Usopp.

"Well, Iceburg did help with building Sunny, didn't he?"

oOo

That was two hours ago.

Crouching on the roof of the dock storage house, Sanji glared at the ship which was soon to become Straw Hats' target. The vessel was docked just by the main gate leading to the city. The bay was too closed off to risk an attack with Sunny, plus, Franky would be probably unhappy with any avoidable damage sustained by Sunny in his absence. So there he was, scowling at darkening sky and listening to the screech of pigeons the seagulls fighting with pigeons over a heap of trash on the pier. A cordon of marines was watching the struggle from their posts.

This was going to suck.

They decided to split up, with Luffy Zoro and Robin coming from the other side. Chopper and Brook didn't like being left at Sunny, but someone had to stay onboard in case they had to move out the city fast. Which was most likely going to be a case if G8 experience was anything to go by.

Sanji has knew coming here was a bad idea.

"Ouch!" Behind him, Usopp hissed as a metal suitcase he's been carrying began to slide from its' place on the roof. Heavy as the thing was, there was no telling what state Franky will be when they find him. The G8 commander didn't look like 'dismantle the prisoner' type of guy, noone was willing to take a chance with barbarian like Spandine in the equation.

"Any news from the guys?" whispered Usopp. It was a special type of whisper, the one where the person tries but ultimetaly fails to keep his vioce low. Sanji glanced at sleeping den-den mushi in his pocket. "No." He bit at his cigarette, glaring into the night before him. Mosshead and Luffy being more spur-of-the-moment type of guys and Sanji was willing to bet they won't bother calling at all before attack. Watching the street for an influx of marines was better indication of shit going down.

"You think Iceburg is really building Sunny's engine for the marines?"

Sanji stiffled a sigh in the dark. They had admittedly nothing better to do for now. They could talk. Still, Sanji preferred the topic not to touch on the mounting problems of their stay here. "U-huh." He shifted slightly in his place, watching the dark shape of ship ahead. He heard Usopp shift slightly as well. A metal suitcase scraped against the roof.

"It's completely different thing, Franky's stuff, you know," carried on Usopp. "With all the cola-powered systems and the likes. I've seen his blueprints."

"U-huh." Somewhere in the distance a light was lit up in one of the ship cabins. Sanji froze, straining his eyes to search for movement on deck.

"You think it'll work?"

Sanji sighed, a trail of smoke spiralling silently into the night. "Let's hope we won't have to find out. Robin said they are not going to test it before next morning. Twins say they are still short of cola."

"But if they did-"

"Come on, I thing the guys just started."

oOo

The ship was in an uproar.

Reports of intrusion were coming from all sides, if relations of shaken recruits were anything to go by. Still, the temporarily-commanding officer has counted only three confirmed break-ins. Green haired pirate hunter was wiping the floor with the recruits, not even bothering to draw his blades fully. Something -or someone- loud and ballistic barged through the upper deck, straight into the jail level of the ship. A suit-clad blonde was gradually conquering the pier. A long-nosed comrade was trailing him, carrying a suspicious suitcase that could've been explosives but probably wasn't, judging from the way the pirate kept using it as a bludgeon on his way to the ship.

The captain gulped down any unsubordinate nervousness that came rose from the sudden responsibility. The noise was carrying over the deck to the far side of the office he has been ordered to wait.

Hiding while his people were getting a beating, didn't fit with officer's personal views on the soldier spirit, but Commander Jonathan left clear instructions. Gulping again, he picked up his den-den mushi.

"All targets in place. Activate plan 'The Morning Exchange'."

In all fairness, they could have expected it to be a trap.

Sanji grit his teeth and kicked the closest marine off the pier into the dark water below. Den-den mushi in his pocket rang and he grabbed the transmitter, avoiding the swing of a sabre the other marine took at him.

"He's not here!" Luffy's voice was barely audible over the cracks and noise coming from the other side of the line. "I checked all the ship and Franky's not here!"

Shit. Should've expected as much the moment the marines came out. Sanji thought he heard Zoro curse somewhere in the background. "You alright there!?" He could've get to them somehow had he known their exact location. At least the marines couldn't use rifles in this gloom.

Some water-drenched punk tried to make a grab at Sanji's ankle and was promptly sent off back underwater. More troops came before them, cutting off their way into the city.

"We are on our way out! Sanji! Usopp! Let's meet at our old place!"

-The Twins' bar. It should be closed in a way of exception tonight and thus provide suitable landmark to meet and try again find Franky. "Roger tha-! Wait! Luffy! You there!?" A sudden thought hit Sanji. For a moment he feared he was too late, but Luffy's voice came from the line again. "What?"

"Listen, Luffy!" Sanji dodged another swing and let Usopp deal with the attacker by way of metal suitcase. "The fact they tried to lure us here means they've got Franky in their main base, probably where that G8 commander is now! Like our treasure last time!"

"But this is their ship, they don't have any other base here!"

Yes, they had. Sanji felt his teeth clench. They had been offered a stay at here, after all.

"They must be at Galley La!"

The office was silent.

Jonathan leant back in his chair, looking at the dark courtyard outside. The shipwrights were admirably hospitable, all things considered, and allowed him and his people use some of the rooms as their temporary quarters.

He made sure to dispatch every man he had to the different parts of the city in order to capture Straw Hats. His strike of a deal with officer Spandine was to join forces in an attempt to stop the pirates, although Jonathan had little hope on achieving this goal, not with Spandine's constant, countereffective interventions. For now Jonathan felt relieved the secret agent decided to personally guard the prototype he has planned to put forward to his superiors. Had it worked.

But that was not Jonathan's worry for now. Tasks he gave should ensure relative safety of his people during the operation. Sadly, he couldn't say the same about himself. But sometimes learning the truth was worth it. He glanced at the desk, where wanted posters were laying.

DEMON CHILD, NICO ROBIN.

Having put someone's abilities to a test should certainly draw her here.

He looked at the clock, and then at the empty walkway beyond the window.

The important thing about bargains, he thought, is for everyone to benefit from them.

The underground was colder and damper than she remembered it. For someone used to reading the weather around her, Nami has been finding closed spaces more and more stiffling lately. But the thought of not coming never occured to her.

'Find the engine and destroy it. These two bottles should make it.' Was that milk?! she asked.

The milk bag Usopp gave her was heavy, it's strap digging into her shoulder. 'Just pour these into the main cell. It won't be noticed over the night but will spoil entire cola they'll put there in the morning. The metal parts will corrode and break shortly after setting off the engine.'

The plan was bizzare, but Usopp swore it worked - at least that's how he has ended up breaking one of test engines back before the Saboady. Franky had grumbled but made another engine from scratch. It's all about cola, he has said back then. Milk upsets it and makes it useless which damages the mechanism.

That's why Usopp decided to use this here. They won't blame Iceburg for building something faulty on the first go. After freeing Franky, there will be no need to build it again.

'But remember to do this after we get Franky out.'

She could've left Robin to do that. Still, Nami's skills in stealth and infiltration weren't that far off and if it meant getting another strong fighter to join Franky rescue team, she was glad to stand in.

She walked the damp corridor, glancing around occasionally to refrain from looking at den-den mushi in her pocket. Staring at it won't make guys to call any faster, she reasoned.

A far thud and clang of metal made her jump. On a hunch, she run into nearest side-corridor, watching from behind the corner at the end of the main corridor.

Someone was coming. Someone big. He was dragging something even bigger, scraping heavily over the floor. She leant out further as the newcomer took a turn into one of the many lesser splits on the other side of the walkway before her. A more noise arose as he dragged his load into narrow alley. For a moment Nami thought she saw a glint of metal in the stack transported. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

The person in the distance looked strikingly familiar.

...Tilestone?

oOo

"You wished to see me, I presume?" Jonathan turned towards the voice coming from the other side of the room. He held back a grin. Nico Robin's infiltration skills lived up to the gossips.

"I sincerely hope none of my people has been harmed when you collected this uniform," he said as a way of a greeting and she smiled, a gesture not quite reaching her eyes.

"I assure you that you will find greater danger on the streets and the docks tonight," she said. "You have questions." A statement, not a question.

"Yes. There is a puzzle I have been searching the answers for."

oOo

Some people have it easier, thought Usopp, wheezing under the weight of Franky's emergency spare parts and trying to keep up with Sanji. They have traded their roles for a whole two streets, but returned to the previous order as Sanji proved better and faster with clearing up their way. Marines were almost everywhere they turned - it was their luck they seemed poorly organised and thus unable to stop them. As if they had no strict orders or planning he's been expecting from the G8.

The Luffy-sized comet flew above their heads in Gallye La Headquarter's direction. He landed somewhere in the darkness ahead. Resulting crash was audible even from this distance. Usopp inadvertedly winced at the thought of possible casulities.

Well, at least they no longer ran a risk of retaliation from shipwrights.

Sanji was shouting into receiver of his den-den mushi.

"-just crashed into it! We'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Sanji!" The cook glanced back at Usopp, ending his call.

"Go first! This thing's heavy, but if you clear up the road I'll catch up to you inside!"

"Are you serious?! We are running from trap to trap and you want to split up?!"

Usopp nodded at shipwright headquarters in the distance. "You really think they'll wait for us to try another trap when Luffy's already in there!?"

"...good point."

oOo

There was a clang and a screech of rusted hinges and Nami held back a curse, trying to massage some life back into her foot. Normally she was above the force approach (it made a lot of noise and hardly ever worked), but this seemed the only way with the doors she's been trying to pass. For a simple evacuation routes the side corridors had an astonishing number of antibreak-in safeguards.

The fact they didn't notice it first time before they came here must be because the doors were located farther away in the tunnels, too far to see from the main road.

It took her about five minutes to wrestle a gear on first doors open. Putting another seal in a middle of painfully short corridor was excessive and, above all, countereffective of its' acclaimed purpose.

She glanced down at sleeping den-den mushi. Did she really have time...?

BLOP.

She froze, unsure if the sound wasn't just her imagination acting up. Life of a thievery taught her to mind a little sounds like these long ago. She pressed her ear to the cold metal, trying to catch the sound apparently coming from the other side.

Familiar feeling...

BLOP.

She took another try at the gears and grinned mirthllessly as she felt metal finally give way under her hand. Iceburg's charges, she thought, struggling against the mechanism. Wrong stock figures and huge corridors with scratch marks on all corners.

She had to explain this.

oOo

Springing over the city was a good way to travel for sure. Luffy patted the dust and small debris off of himself and took in the view before him. The corridor looked empty but, most of all, familiar. He had vague memory of Galley La's new headquarters, but enough to know where the Ice-guy's place was.

Sanji said Franky must be here and if he was, Ice-guy will know it for sure.

The noise coming from downstairs indicated discovery of his entrance. He took one last try to dust off his hat and left in search of the answer.

oOo

The doors gave at last, swinging a bit with ear splitting creak. Weave of warm and humid air hit her and she took a step back, surprised, but recovered quickly. THe flashlight lit up in her hand and she slipped by half-opened doors to take in the view inside.

Oh.

A machinery. A whole lot of it, with metal and copper pipes running through the celilng and over the decaying, mould stained walls. Metal handles and counters were fitted into some of them. A small numbers ticked slowly on little counter screens amidst humid silence.

BLOP.

Her eyes darted to the other side of the room. The flashlight swept to the source of the sound and revealed strange apparatus that ended with an open pipe. A big bauble was already forming on it's end.

Her memory clicked. Suddenly the unique smell and atmosphere started to add up.

"Saboady Archipela- Ouch! Take it off my face!" Nami swivelled around and lowered her flashlight. Just a bit.

"Paulie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Paulie? What are you doing here? What's all of this? What's going on?" Nami grasped at mounting questions, dark in premature conclusions.

"I say we leave this place first," said Paulie, rubbing his right eye. "This stuff isn't working at its' hundred percent, so let's use what we can here. For some reason I can't get it to work right with the guys."

"The guys?" She stepped out to follow him, thoughts racing. "You mean Tilestone and Lulu? That's where they've been all this time, right?" It made sense. It made so much sense now. "Zambai said you don't come down to a town anymore..."

"Ahahaha, right." Paulie waited for her to leave and started to seal off the doors. He grunted, turning the gear and checking small pressure counters Nami has overlooked earlier above the doors. Rusty mechanism worked in his hands with offending ease. "I'm sorry to keep you and Frankies out of that," he said at last, facing her. "I didn't want to keep you here longer than necessary. As for Frankies and all their good intentions I can't really see them keeping a secret like that to themselves. They are just like Tilestone in that sort of things," he added.

They walked into the main corridor. Relieved to return into relatively open space and still feeling the rush of discovery, Nami put her arms akimbo and turned to face Paulie.

"What's going on."

"I guess I should have told you guys way earlier, before you arrived," sighed Paulie heavily. "Could've saved us a lot of trouble in fact. Things got out of hand so fast..." A guilty look passed his face. "See, we did some research in here in that time you were away." He motioned the tunnel around them. "We checked foundations of this place when building the new headquarters two years ago. Found cracks here and in some of the older warehouses nearby so we decided to check the others, even in the lower parts of the city. It took some time, but we were going to need this check-up for Mister Iceburg's plans anyway."

"And...?"

"We didn't like what we found. This city's sinking way faster than we thought. It will be gone with next Aqua Laguna."

oOo

"Dock number 4!" Luffy's voice rang from den-den mushi in the surrounding noise of a struggle. "Ice-guy says he's at the wood warehouse!" Sanji grit his teeth in mirthless grin. Some luck at last.

He was just rounding Dock 5.

"Alright, I'm coming! Call up Usopp and others, they should be still around!"

oOo

"Two years? A-are you sure?" Nami stared at Paulie. The prognosis seemed unreal for a bustling city like Water 7.

"Yeah." He looked down. "We're trying to use coating to ease the pressure on old foundations, but that's not gonna get us far - most damaged places are deep underwater. We can't reach them, even with these baubles. Mister Iceburg has almost drown there." A shadow passed over his face. "He says we need Fishman workers but we ain't got enough of them here right now."

"You tried asking at Fishman Island? We met Tom's brother there, I'm sure he'll be happy to help."

Paulie nodded. "Yeah, Mister Iceburg left four months ago but turned back because of the weather. Damn Triangle. To top it off, some of the news on his objectives slipped to the outside shareholders who started to argue against entering a contract with-"

"With Fishfolk," ended Nami.

He looked up. "You understand this, don't you? We couldn't let the world know about it just yet. Even with contract in place, turning this city into a ship is gonna cost fortune. Noone will help us without being certain of getting their money back."

oOo

The marines on his way probably didn't know what hit them. Sanji didn't bother with knocking out the survivors left in his wake. He ran through the courtyard towards the storage building which loomed on the other side of the workplace. The doors exploded in splinters and there Franky was, at the ve-

"-stop the test! Forget me, stop the test!" Franky was looking at him wildly. Sanji took a step back, meeting his eyes. "Iceburg can't start this engine!"

What...?

"The test runs tomorrow," said Sanji, hurrying to check the chains binding Franky. He should be able to pick them up... Usopp would be happy to know they didn't need that spare parts in the end. "Besides, we're breaking this as soon we get you out of here."

"No! That bastard Spandine left to have that test started the moment you broke in! It's gonna blow entire Dock One up!"

What the...? Sanji took a step back. He refused to recognise tears in Franky's eyes. "Franky, what the hell," he growled.

"They gave him my plans but I had them coded! The measurements are all wrong! There is no way Iceburg'll know how to build it alright!" For a moment Sanji thought his heart has stopped.

-Nami.

...Fuck.

Through daze of realization, Sanji took a few hesitant steps back and ran out into the night.

oOo

"What do you mean, they're starting it now?!" demanded Paulie, grabbing at den-den mushi in Nami's hand.

"That's what Franky said." Sanji on the other side seemed to encounter some brief troubles, but returned shortly after sounds of struggle died out. "Paulie! You've got to sto-"

And then the world on the other side exploded.

oOo

Sanji was just two streets from Dock One when it has exploded.

He skid to a disbelieving halt, panting and watching with icy apprehension the column of fire ahead. Damn it all. Damn it all to high hell. He knew Nami was safe - she had to be, she was still underground when he has called, but there was no telling who else was in the area during the accident. Iceburg for a start...

Shit. He has failed Franky. Sanji leant forward, catching his breath and letting exhaustion catch up with him. Damn... it...!

The street around him filled with shouts of people running in direction of the accident site. Lights were being lit up in the windows along the street and doors were being opened. Buckets clang on the cobblestone.

"-ji! SANJI!" Catching his breath, he straightened up and looked down at tortured den den mushi grasped tightly in hand. "Are you alright!?"

"Yes, Nami." Staring at the mayhem before him, Sanji brought up the receiver up close to catch his voice despite surrounding chaos. "I'm safe."

oOo

Putting out the fire took the rest of the night. No bodies were recovered.

oOo

The soldiers were anxious.

Jonathan could hear the whispers as he walked down the hallway, with his assistant following closely behind. They passed the ruined corridor, marked with signs of recruit's attempts of fixing up the damage. The night raid by Straw Hats left clear marks on the ship; given the Dock One incident Jonathan didn't count on shipwright's immediate help.

He walked down the stairs down into the prison. The man chained to the wall looked up slowly with bloodshot eyes. Jonathan saw his assistant falter at his side.

Admittingly, he didn't blame him for the reaction.

"Cyborg Franky," he said. "I come to fulfill my end of the agreement I made with late Mayor Iceburg." He took out a file of papers received earlier on from vice-president of Galley-La. He put them on the ground before the chained man. It felt like an insult, but there was no better way to do this without releasing the prisoner first. The rampage he went on just after being fred by his pirate comrade yesterday was enough of a warning. Jonathan was still running damage control. "I return the plans that were confiscated on your arrest, the very same plans that were used to build failed experiment in Dock One."

Silence. The pirate wasn't looking at him now, but the plans on the ground. No answer came.

"As you may know by now, a part of the agreement regarded your release," continued Jonathan, quietly. "However, befo-"

"What is the meaning of this?! Vice-admiral!" Jonathan stopped short, feeling a pang of annoyance the familiar voice that came from the far end of the corridor behind. Talk about dramatic entrance. He was certain he asked his people to see he wasn't disturbed now. Not that they could've stopped the man. He turned slowly to face the newcomer.

He meant to address the problem before finalizing the deal with the shipwrights, but hoped for more time to let the pirate behind him to understand the point Jonathan wanted to get across.

But Spandine was already storming down the stairs, pointing accusing finger at Jonathan. "I strongly advise against releasing this prisoner! The damage he wrought yesterday should be enough of the reason to keep the deal void and null!"

Jonathan looked hard at him. "The damage you refer to pales in comparison with the one in Dock One," he said calmly. "Which, as I understand, was completely avoidable had preliminary tests of the engine been ran."

For a moment, the man seemed astonished by the argument. From the corner of his eye, he could see the guards by the entrance and his assistant tense, hesitant in face of confrontation.

"Everything was built exactly according to the blueprints! I had to test it, Straw Hats were coming to destroy it!"

"It was your responsibility to guard it, along with the shipwrights' premises. As for the test, the agreement clearly stated to carry it out today," said Jonathan quietly. "After a set of preliminary inspections. Minutes after midnight hardly count as morning, officer Spandine."

"Your negligence has costed a much needed citizen his life and a near outbreak of civil war - all of this for completely avoidable reasons," he continued. There were things that needed to be said, preferably with no witnesses for rumors to spread, but Jonathan knew the signs of the city around and could no longer afford institutional camaraderie. "I strongly suggest you leave this island before its' citizens realise this, or I might find myself too overwhelmed to protect you."

Spandine kept opening and closing his mouth, but then the look on his face hardened. He turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Vice admiral-" started his assistant, still shocked, but Jonathan waved him silent. The last night has been straining for everyone. He turned to the silent pirate, who didn't look up from the crumpled plans during the entire exchange. He knelt down to search his eyes.

"Remeber the price of your freedom today. Don't waste it."

oOo

The sea before him was calm, soft waves crashing against the trash-filled beach. A flock of seagulls circled above, crying against the hum of the wind high above.

Franky didn't know why he came here or how long has he been here. He let his feet carry him wherever they liked after being let out of custody. Somehow, he ended up here.

Just where he has started all these years ago.

A rasp of metal and crunch of soles against the half-rotten debris were his only indication of a company.

"Franky." It was Robin. He forced himself to face her.

She wasn't alone. There was everyone from his crew - Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Brook - all standing few feet away from him and Robin. There was even his family with Twins and Zambai. He opened his mouth, but couldn't get his voice out.

"I think there is something you need to see," said Robin and there was strange tinge to her voice, a softness he decided not to dwell on for now. Instead, he stopped trying to speak and looked at the offered paper.

"We found this in your workshop this morning," she said quietly, as he watched familiar note with familiar writing on it. 'Stay clear of Florian Triangle. I.', it read. Franky felt strange tightness build in his throat.

-Wait.

There was something off about that message. The edge of the note has been dark with soot, a small margin of soot eating away at the paper. "This thing-" Franky's breath caught.

"Luffy met Iceburg shortly before that accident. Iceburg asked him to heed this note. We think he didn't mean the writing."

As if in a dream, he put the paper loosly on his hand and watched it point out to the sea.

"It's a vivre card!?"


	8. Epilogue

A/N: I just realized I somehow messed up updating and posted chapter 7 as epilogue while the actual epilogue gathered dust in my files. Sorry!

Epilogue

The doors to Dock One has been opened.

From their place atop the hotel roof, they could see a procession pouring out of the doors. The city was mostly empty, with majority of residents present at the memorial. It was a good thing for them, decided Usopp, given how easy it was to walk around the city undisturbed. It was supposed to be a sea burial, said Lulu who came the night before with a load of parts Franky has ordered. It took them a while to drag them out of the tunnel, but at least they had a chance to learn more about the ceremony and the city in the meantime.

Spandine's ship left first thing in the morning. G8 stayed, but was too busy attending the ceremony to cover the docks. The atmosphere was strained, with Paulie's words keeping shipwright wrath from seeking blame.

He sighed. They were leaving Water 7 today. But they had to say goodbyes first.

The Twins' bar was mostly empty, with sole customer seated on the stool by the bar. Usopp heard Nami gasp in recognition.

"Miss Kokoro!"

She gave them a toothy grin, gulping down the contents of her bottle. She wore her usual sea train conductor's suit.

Both Puffing Tom and Puffing Ice has been put on hold for duration of the ceremony.

"I see you guys're leaving," she said, indicating bags and rucksacks they carried in their last minute bid to stock up on food.

Before any of them could respond, Franky stepped out. "Hey, Kokoro... you know whose card is that?" he took out the message.

The mermaid laughed. "Looks like it's yours now."

"That's not what I-!" Franky started, outraged, but Nami put her hand on his arm and he fell silent. "We should be leaving before marines find us," she said softly.

"Aye," Kokoro nodded. "It's been good to see you guys." She leant against the counter, watching them turn to leave. "Come around sometime later."

"We will."

They were halfway to the exit when they heard.

"Say regards to the Fish King for me."

oOo

"Thanks for the supplies and your help," said Nami, watching Chopper and Zoro pack the last supplies on board. They were back at Sunny, getting ready to leave. "Tell Paulie to be careful with that G8 guy," she added. The shipwright nodded, fixing a glasses on his nose. "You watch out on your way, too."

"We should reach Fishman Island in no time. We will call you up once we get there. Remember to call us if anything happens."

"Yeah." Lulu patted at his hair. She watched him leave towards the doors underground, a big toolbox in his hand and a length of line in the other.

She heaved a sigh, and smiled at her crewmates waiting on board.

"So, onto the Fishman Island!"

oOo

Garlu was in a good mood lately.

Despite a lesser number of visitors coming over lately, his favorite spot by Construction Consortium still provided good money. People liked to know what happened in the outside world, regardless their race or occupation. Selling newspapers was a good way to make a living for an older sea bram like himself.

His trade day was just starting. Morning light slowly spread over the streets and early visitors passed him by, some stopping by his stand to buy the most recent issue.

It didn't mean he wasn't going to actively promote his services. A good tradesman wouldn't let a profit opportunity to pass him by.

His eyes swept the street in search of potential customer and there he was, a well-built individual with worker's bandana over his head and a backpack slung over his shoulder. He was heading towards the main entrance of the building. A long, sealed tubes were sticking out of the bag. An architect? A shipwright? He brightened up.

"Hello, Mister!" He called after him, "Would you care for the latest issue of Surface News! Only two-!"

Wait.

Garlu fell silent, a sense of uneasiness crystalizing into coherent thought. "Wait! You can't go there! This place is for Fishmen citizens only! Mister!"

A hand clasped at his arm. He swiveled around, facing a young man with astonishingly round, black eyes. Garlu tried not to stare at his nose.

"Give it up. He won't hear you."

-The end-

A/N2: I plan on writing two sequels to this story... someday. For now, thank you for reading!

Opbigbang will (most likely) return next year. Before that, there will be also reverse big bang starting soon. Come join us :)


End file.
